Never Say Never
Never Say Never is a song for the end credits of Raven: The Six Ancestors, sung by Justin Bieber and Jaden Smith. Lyrics * Justin Bieber: Never say never. (Pick it up. Pick it up. Pick it up. Pick it up.) * Yeah, yeah never ever, ever, ever, ever. * See, I never thought that I could walk through fire. I never thought that I could take the burn. * I never had the strength to take it higher, until I reached the point of no return. * And there's just no turning back when your heart's under attack. * Gonna give everything I have. It's my destiny! * I will never say never. I will fight. I will fight 'til forever to make it right. * Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. * Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up and never say never. * N-Never say never. N-Never say never. N-Never say never. N-Never say never. * I never thought I could feel this power. I never thought that I could feel this free. * I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower and I'm fast enough to run across the sea. * Cause there's just no turning back... (Oh no.) ...when your heart's under attack. (Oh no.) * Gonna give everything I have, 'cause this is my destiny. * I will never say never. I will fight. I will fight 'til forever to make it right. * Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. * Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up and never say never. * Here we go. * Jaden Smith: Guess who? * Justin Bieber: J. Smith and JB! * Jaden Smith: Uh huh. * Justin Bieber: I gotcha, lil' bro. * Jaden Smith: I can handle them. * Justin Bieber: Hold up, alright? * Jaden Smith: I can handle them. * Now he's bigger than me, taller than me. And he's older than me and stronger than me. * And his arms a little bit longer than me, But he ain't on a JB song with me. * I be trying a chill, they be trying to sour the thrill. No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will, * Like Luke with the force, if push comes to shove, Like Kobe in the 4th, ice water for blood. * I gotta be the best, and yes, we're the flyest. Like David and Goliath, I conquered the giant. * So now I got the world in my hand. I was born from two stars, so the moon's where I land, I'm gone. * Justin Bieber: I will never say never. I will fight. * I will fight 'til forever to make it right. * Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. * Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up and never say never. * I will never say never. I will fight. I will fight 'til forever to make it right. * Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. * Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up and never say never. * N-Never say never, n-never say never. * Jaden Smith: Never say it. * Justin Bieber: N-Never say never, n-never say never. * Jaden Smith: Never say it. * Justin Bieber: N-Never say never, n-never say never. * Jaden Smith: Never say it. * Justin Bieber: And never say never. * N-Never say never. N-Never say never. N-Never say never. And never say never. Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Raven: The Six Ancestors Category:Pop Songs